


Minny Thomas Can't Catch a Break

by QuidditchFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidditchFan/pseuds/QuidditchFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Thomas' daughter Minny Thomas takes on Hogwarts, life, and friendships. Of course, who could forget that her best friends are the children of Harry freaking Potter and Percy Weasley? When you're friends with the Weasley clan, anything can happen</p><p>(I'm so bad at summaries I am sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minny Thomas Can't Catch a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise regular updates or anything, but I've been sitting on these characters for a while now and I felt like they need their story told.

Sometimes, I wish Lily weren’t so perfect. Then I, Minerva Thomas, would possibly feel a little better about my pathetic existence. Don’t get me wrong, I love my dear best friend, but sometimes she drives me batty. Today Lucy and I were admiring Cassio’s cheekbones (they’re very nice, even if he is a bit dull) when Lily insisted on dragging us to the library to work on that stupid essay for potions. She’s convinced we’re going to fail our NEWTS if we don’t keep our grades up. Apparently, the fact that NEWTS aren’t for another year and a half doesn’t concern her.  
The instant we set foot in the library, Madame Pince is there, breathing down our necks and making sure we weren’t up to something, like our ‘good-for-nothing-procrastinating-parents’ were. Huh. I didn’t think Dad spent much time in the library, and Lucy’s dad was head boy. Her memory must be going. Or maybe Lily’s father, Harry freaking Potter, was a good-for-nothing slacker. Of course not.  
We sit down at a table near the back and study. Well, Lily does. Lucy is smiling dreamily and drawing little hearts in the corners of her parchment. Honestly. I cast a quick Muffliato at Lily (who’s in her own little world at this point) and turn to Lucy.  
All it takes is a knowing glance.  
“Minny! Caspian. Rosier.” She throws a hand over her mouth, as if he might be listening.  
“Isn’t he a death eater?” I roll my eyes. Lucy certainly has a type.  
“Minny!” She looks disgusted. Right. I know not to mention things like that. “Anyways, no, he’s not. His uncle was, though. Remember sorting?”  
“Vaguely.” I fell in the lake. It was downright torturous. At least I got sorted into Gryffindor, that certainly made my dad proud. He sent a howler, but it was a happy howler, if you can believe that. Still horrifying. The memory haunts me to this day- I was an innocent, tiny eleven year old and my dad thinks it would be nice for me to receive a howler at my first Hogwarts breakfast. Classic dad. Freaking Hugo Weasley tortured me for weeks.  
“Well, when the sorting hat called out his last name there was almost a riot!” There was not. I would have remembered that much drama. She threw her hands in the air excitedly. “Rosier is one of those dark families, but he’s not like that. He and his dad are Hufflepuff.”  
“So?”  
“His dad got disowned for being a Hufflepuff.”  
Those pureblood families are batshit. “That’s nice. They seem like a really friendly lot.”  
“Okay, whatever. We have Divination with him, remember? He’s really great at divination, actually.” she says.  
“I didn’t know that was possible. Is he even better than the great Sybil Trelawney?” I say sarcastically.  
“Of course.” Her mouth twitches. “He’s tall, with blonde hair and big ears?”  
“I think I know him.” I don’t.  
“He’s so sweet, last week I found him helping a third year with her Divination homework. He didn’t even know her!” She smiles dreamily. “Maybe I should ask him to help me…”  
Lily looks up suddenly. “I can help with Divination, if you need it.”  
I guess the spell wore off. “No, Lucy only needs help from someone tall and silent.” I smile innocently.  
“Ugh. We don’t have time for useless chatter! You barely have anything written! And look, it’s almost dinnertime!” She stands up and closes her book angrily. “I barely got anything done!” She shoves her fully written essay in her backpack.  
I lean over. “Sure…”  
“Come on.” she snaps. “If we don’t get there soon Lorcan and Lysander will eat all the pudding.” She waves her wand and mutters a few spells and everything flies back into place. 

We get to dinner on time, but of course Lorcan and Lysander have eaten the pudding already. Bastards.  
As we're eating, Lucy is staring around the hall- trying to catch a glimpse of that Rosier boy, probably. Suddenly, she grabs my arm and practically jumps up and down. "That's him! That's him! Over there!"  
I look over to the Hufflepuff table to see a boy sitting down, facing us. Yikes, I hope he doesn't see Lucy's show. I can barely see his face, but-  
Oh. Shit.  
Someone moved out of the way and I can now see his face clearly. Yeah. I definitely recognize him. In fact, I know what every inch of him looks like.  
SHIT.


End file.
